


Fratello

by SwampyGreenie



Series: Double Curiosity [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germancest, Incest, Itacest, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Twincest, gerita - Freeform, like ew, mention of spamano, omg, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampyGreenie/pseuds/SwampyGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano recalls his life during the war, before and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Porn, incest, twincest, itacest, germancest. What is wrong with me?
> 
> This is old, just like Double Curiosity so please, bear with the writing style.

Fratello loves me so much. He has such a big heart! I know he doesn't show it in public, but when we're home alone, he's so nice and caring and loving. He's such a great brother. Some of the other countries have yelled at us for being together. Especially since we sleep with each other, but I don't mind. It's true love, and nothing is going to stop us. It doesn't matter that half the world thinks it's wrong for two gay brothers to be together, we're countries and we can love whoever we want really.

So anyway, the other day I found fratello's personal journal on the laptop and read through it. He really does love me. He even wrote it as the last sentence. That made me smile.

What makes me a little unhappy is that I don't remember much from when we were little kids. Baby brother seems to remember more of the little details. I remember the big things, like Nanno disappearing, being in love with fratello, our separation. I remember that Roma was a little jealous of me at first because Nanno liked me better, but then he realized that I wasn't so special. We were the same. I wasn't any better than him. He just needed to practice things more. I was better at painting and cleaning because I did it all the time. Roma was just too lazy and never wanted to help out. That was one reason Nanno spent more time with me.

I was the 'good' child.

When Nanno went away, I remember being sad, but I had fratello with me. He was the strong brother who would protect us…But he wasn't able to stop the other countries from tearing us apart in the end. I was so sad when then they dragged me away to Uncle Austria's house. I had cried so much, I actually got sick for two weeks. Uncle didn't want to handle a sick child, so he made big sister Hungary take care of me. She was really nice. I liked her.

When I cried for Romano at night, she would come into my room and curl in my bed so that I could sleep listening to her counting sleepy sheep. She used to read me stories of families that had gotten separated but then in the end wound up together and happy again. Sometimes I would dream of fratello and I finding each other. When I woke up, however, I would cry, truly believing that I would never get to see baby brother again.

When I got better, Uncle Austria made me start house work. I did simple things like sweep the floor and dust, or draw water from the well. Sometimes he would give me a break and I would play with big sister outside or paint. Once in a while she would play dress-up with me and put me in some of her old dresses. I didn't mind dressing like a girl. Some of her dresses were really pretty. Not to mention, Austria had me in a girl's maid outfit most of the time anyway.

I can't really say that I loved being with Uncle and big sister, but I guess, it could have been worst. At least I had a roof over my head and food in my stomach. Although, I was very hungry most of the time. I didn't like the food they fed me. It sucked. Call me gourmet, but once you've had good food, you can never turn back to crappy food. I'm not like America...

When I had been there a few months I met Holy Rome. He reminds me of a younger version of Germany...but then I didn't know who Germany was. Holy Rome was very quiet and was always blushing around me. Sometimes he would run from me when I was trying to get his attention. He ran away the day I tried to teach him painting. I meant it when I said that he was very good and just needed some practice! I was a little sad when I didn't see him for a week after that.

Sometimes he would frighten me. Before I started talking to him he would glare at me through the cracks of doors, or through the message/food opening in the basement. I got thrown down there when I was caught sneaking food. At other times, Holy Rome used to chase me around the house until big sister or uncle stepped in.

In the end we became the best of friends.

However, it wasn't long before the war was beating up Uncle's household and turmoil was running rampage inside the house too. Holy Rome decided that he should go out and try to become the biggest nation in the world. He wanted to be just like the Great Roman Empire.

Just like Nanno.

The day he left, I gave him my push broom to remember me. He gave me a kiss on the lips. Even to this day I can't understand why that kiss felt so wrong. Maybe it was because it was from a guy friend, or maybe it was because I loved fratello and he should have been the only one to kiss me on the lips...I don't know.

Later, when I discovered that uncle Austria, big sister Hungary, and I were the only ones left in the big house, I felt so lonely. Sometimes I would lie down and bed and cry, longing for my baby brother to come back. I normally kept a smile on my face as I worked my way through a day, but inside I was always sad; longing so deeply for fratello Roma. I missed his hands in my hair and on my skin. Sometimes, when I was drifting off to sleep, I would feel as if Roma was beside me tugging at my curl and whispering my name so softly. By the time I was eleven I thought I was going crazy and that it was just my imagination.

When I was around the age of thirteen, my voice had finally cracked and uncle stopped putting me in dresses. He seemed so shocked every time after I spoke. I think he had thought I was a girl for all of those years. Big sister Hungary treated me like one, but she had always known that I was a boy. Anyway, Austria took me aside and gave me "the talk" that all kids going through puberty get. It was that night that I realized just what me and fratello had been missing. Lying in bed that night, I vowed to wait until I was together with fratello again, to move on any further than we had in our childhood.

A year later the war had broken out and Austria couldn't take care of me anymore. He was already falling to pieces. He let me leave and I returned home for a few months, until I met Germany. He had been planning to invade me, but I just wanted to be his friend.

He had found me in a tomato box. I was trying to pretend to be tomatoes, but he's smart. He figured out that I was in the box and pried it open with his bare hands. At first he scared me because he had pointed his big gun at me, but then after talking to him for a while he seemed nice. He took me into his home and I liked it there. Sometimes he would try to convince me to leave as if I was a prisoner who was too stupid to try and escape, but I knew that I had a good roof over my head and a friend by my side. I once made a song about him...

His food sucked, but at least he let me make my pasta every once in a while, very unlike Uncle Austria who was very strict and wouldn't let me near the stove. Germany always had a straight face, but I knew his smile hid in his eyes. I spent a year with him before I started to sleep in his bed with him.

I don't what it was, but his warmth and strength drew me in. When I would have nightmares, I would run out of my room and hide under his blankets. He would blush at the fact that I slept naked, but over the months he got used to it. I met his big brother Prussia one time he came over to spend the night. He was nice.

That night I woke up in my room. Germany must have carried me in bed. I don't remember getting up from the couch. Well, I went downstairs to get a glass of water and as I was returning to my room I heard voices coming from the library. I couldn't help myself. I was too curious. The voices belonged to Germany and Prussia. Prussia had pinned Germany to the wall behind the desk and was talking fast in a hushed voice. I didn't need to enter the room to see them. The door had been wide open.

"I missed you bruder..." Prussia had said, or at least, something along those lines. I didn't expect him to do what he did next. I ran to my room, locking the door firmly behind me and a blush heating up my face. I buried my head in my pillow and wondered if Roma would do that to me one day...

The erotic image of the German brothers kissing deep and passionately didn't leave my dreams for the next few weeks. I keep seeing the ghost image of their tongues swiping at parted lips and mouths ravaging each other. Not to mention, their hands that had roamed their tone bodies as they shared such an intimate moment.

The next week got me remembering just how much I missed baby brother Romano.


	2. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday wishes sometimes come true..other times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather short of me.

The day of our fifteenth birthday, I had been enjoying a nice siesta when I was woken up by the feeling someone tugging my curl.

“Ve~? Germany?” I had asked groggily, rubbing my knuckles across my closed eyelids. I blushed furiously as another tug was delivered to my curl. “W-what are y-you doing?!” My arms had reached up and tried to pry away the large German hands. Warmth radiated from them and my fingers slid uselessly against callused skin.

“Vhat is so special about zhis curl?” More heat flooded into my face. I knew he was going to continue to touch it unless I gave him a good reason not to. I could already feel the space between my legs burn in the sudden waves of heat and tighten uncomfortably.

“Please s-stop!” I whined, hoping that he would listen to me. “Por favore~! You're _hurting_ me!" The assault ceased and Germany sat back, thick blond brows furrowing in his confusion. His arms crossed and teary-eyed I watched his forearms bulge with the volume of his muscles.

"Fine." He stated sharply. I knew that just meant he wasn't really paying attention. "I'll leave you alone, but I will find out what your curl means.” I know I defiantly flushed harder at that. I suppressed a shiver as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Later, when Germany had gone to sleep, I had known because he snores like a dog, I curled up and cried; really _cried_ for the first time in a long time. I cried for my baby brother and our separation and at the stroke of twelve on the grandfather clock, I made a wish.

_Roma, please remember me. Please love me. Please wait for me to come._

 


	3. Prussian Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert has an idea that involves little North Italy, wine, and a certain handsome, blonde German.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ew. Prussia's terrible..but I love him! I happened to really like this chapter.

Three days later I was running around the backyard, playing with Germany’s dogs. They are really, really big dogs and they like to lick my face all over. Sometimes Germany yells at me for smelling like wet Fritos.

Anyway, so I was playing with his dogs and I remember feeling something weird going on…I thought maybe I had to go to the bathroom, but when I tried to go I realized I just had an arousal. I started freaking out just a little since I didn’t know why I suddenly had one. Like, what if I got one playing with the dogs? I didn’t want to be a pedophile or someone with some weird fetish… I know Germany has a thing for bestiality, but I certainly wasn’t into animals like _that…_ or was I?

So, I ran to Germany’s office bawling my eyes out, hoping that Doistu would help me…Too bad he was in a meeting with Prussia and the door was shut in my face. As I was walking away, I thought I heard some weird noises coming from the office, but I shook my head and ignored it. My imagination wasn’t helping.

I took a nice long siesta until dinner and when I woke up it was gone…for the most part. After some good pasta for dinner, I took a long shower and decided to go back to bed…but when I lay down, I realized that I was slowly getting hard again...

I slowly rubbed at the space between my legs hoping that the rubbing would be enough for it to go down, but I didn't realize until after, that the rubbing made it worse. I needed to do something, and fast. I wanted to go further, but I wanted more to wait for Roma. I lay sprawled across the sheets in my boxers, trying to desperately ignore the tightening, pounding heat.

Over the next few minutes it got worse. A lot worse. Blood thrummed throughout my entire body and pushed against the pressure between my legs. Heat wave after heat wave washed over me and I was slowly being dragged into an ocean of bliss and pain as it pounded throughout my body. My eyelids grew heavy and just wouldn't keep open, so I just shut them, almost giving into the unknown source of pleasure coursing through my body.

When it go to be too much, my body arched off the bed, my fingers and toes curling into the bed sheets below and my heart racing as my throat opened on its own and a cry escaped from me.

_Heat._ I was so hot. I needed to cool off.

I barely managed to stumble out of bed on such weak legs and I staggered across my room to my door. Just as my fingers brushed the cool knob, someone opened the door and I lost my balance.

I let my body drag me through the air until my shoulder slammed into a smooth, hard chest. Slender fingers grasped my forearms as my mind became aware of the person calling my name.

“...ly...taly...Italy!” Prussia's voice rang throughout my head and I slowly looked up into his crimson eyes. “What's wrong?” he was asking as a worried expression was shattered across his face and he shook my arms a little. It took my mind a minute to register that he was asking me a question and my reply was just as slow.

“...mmh, Prussia...I'm...so hot...” I mumbled as more heat washed over my skin and trickled down between my legs. Prussia pushed me back to regard me in my state and I swear his eyes twinkled as he looked over me. If I think about it now, what he probably took notice of was not my dark chestnut hair, or my random ahoge of a curl, nor the fact that I was in only boxers, shirtless. What he really saw was most likely, my flustered face, teary eyes, obvious arousal under my thin sleeping shorts, and my bare slender legs, shaking from the exertion of my weight on them.

At that time, I was ‘innocent’. I didn’t know what was going through Prussia’s mind or how I really looked to others. I just knew that I was so hot, so in _heat_ , that I needed to get help. I pleaded with my puppy eyes, hoping that they would work on Prussia. In my mind, they did, since he just smirked at me and steered me into the kitchen.

“Sit here.” I remember him saying to me as he pushed me into a chair and opened the wine cabinet. Clearly he knew me well enough to know that wine was the only alcohol I enjoyed, but at that time, I was baffled as to why he was going to give me wine. How could wine, _a drink_ , cure me of my problem? Was it a medicine I didn’t know of?

In my hazy thoughts, I didn’t see him pour two glasses and set one in front of me. The other was set in the middle of the table and a small dark bottle was placed next to it. Prussia watched me eye the bottle and then reach out to grab the small thing for inspection. His hand, however, stopped me by the wrist as he shook his head, _no_.

“It’s liquid aphrodisiac, _not_ for you.” He said slyly, drawing my hand away from it. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Smirking even wider, he sat down across from me. Squirming, I brought my attention back to my abandoned arousal. Prussia seemed to notice my discomfort.

“I’ll help you.” He said and pointed to the small bottle of supposed aphrodisiac. “That, is something you will slip to my little brother.” Frowning, I made a face of confusion. He held up a hand for me to just wait as he blinked slowly and bowed his head slightly, acknowledging my confusion.

“Listen. I know what you’re going through. Everyone does, it’s really obvious.” A flush bloomed across my cheeks. “The only one who can help you would be West; the only person oblivious to what’s going on with you. Pretend that it’s him you want. Seduce him. Let him guide you, let him _help_ you.”

I thought about what he said, and in my lusty state it sounded so reasonable that I slowly nodded and downed my glass of wine before standing up abruptly. I wanted to get this over with so that I could just go to sleep. I was so tired of constantly wanting my brother. I ached inside for him. I needed him, and if Germany would be able to temporarily fill my empty void, I was willing the take the risk that my brother would not be there when I…had my first orgasm…

I nearly stumbled as my thoughts stirred a deep sadness inside me, but Prussia’s chair scrapped the bare floor as he lunged to grab me. He swung me up in his strong arms as if I was nothing more than a ragdoll and pocketed the bottle before picking up the abandoned glass and carrying me to my room. My head rolled back between my shoulder blades as he staggered up the stairs with my weight. My mind was starting to become dizzy, more hazed, more unclear, and the air was becoming heavy in my lungs as stronger and stronger surges of lust took over.

Sitting me upright on the edge of my tangled bed sheets, he fumbled through my drawers until he pulled out a white button-down shirt. He helped me into it and buttoned from the third one down, purposefully leaving the top two open.

“A very teasing view.” He said in way of explaining with a wink when I gave him a funny look.

Honestly, I don’t even understand how I remember much detail of that night. I was so dazed, and out of it, that you would think I would have just passed out, but the details are clearer to me than even my time with my brother.

Anyway, I remember Prussia telling me to get rid of my sleeping shorts. I shimmered them down my hips almost immediately. If what Prussia said was going to help me seduce Germany faster, I was going to do it. The next thing I remember was him spiking the drink with the aphrodisiac and sending me to Germany’s room with the glass in my hand and the wine sloshing sophisticatedly.

“Ve…Germany…?” I had whined softly as his door.

I don’t know what caused him to look up from the book he was reading, because he usually would never pay attention to his surroundings when he was reading a good book. Maybe it had been my tone of voice, or the fact that I whined, or maybe the sound of the wine in the glass made him look up. Worry crossed his blue eyes in an instant.

“Italy? What’s wrong?” he had asked, shutting his book and placing it on the bedside table as he hurried to stand up and approach me. I remember smiling brightly, my lips stretching wide over my smooth teeth and holding out the wine glass.

“I p-poured me a glass, so I thought maybe you would want some too…”

_Oh_. I saw it in his eyes, the recognition of my buzz. At the time, I didn’t think I was even slight tipsy, but only that one factor makes sense of the haze behind my eyes and the slowed time fall of what was occurring. Maybe that’s why I remember all the details.

“Thank you.” He had murmured with furrowed brows as a large hand reached out, nearly engulfing mine, and took the cool glass from my hot skin. I remember watching as he tipped back his head, the thick cords in his neck straining and quivering, and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he drank the bitter-sweet alcohol in one fluid motion. It was almost magical the way my body jumped into to action and paled my face almost instantly. The blood drained and flowed down south, and before I knew it, I was sinking to the floor onto weak knees.

Germany must have taken notice of my slight trembles when he first walked up to me and, in an instant I was being supported by him and walked over his bed. I collapsed onto the sheets, unable to support myself. My arms fell around my head, and my knees knocked together as my shirt rode up higher on my thighs; hardly covering anything.

Something dark crossed over Germany’s face as he turned to place the empty wine glass on the bedside table. Maybe it was lust, or confusion, or maybe, even, the aphrodisiac was starting to kick in, but the next thing I knew he had strode to his open door and locked it before slowly turning to me, a shadow over most of his face.

“Italy…” He called warningly. His mouth was drawn tight and his blue eyes were hard. “What did you put in that wine?” His voice was hardly above a dangerous whisper and his deep words sent involuntary shivers down my spine.

Had I been sober, for I was easily drunk by that one glass of mild wine in my weak, aroused state, I would have cried an tried to pull a bullshit excuse out of my ass; one that would probably annoy the German just enough to let me leave without much consequence. However, in my drunken state his slight anger was only paper to my fire and I clamped my thighs together as he approached the bed.

I remember thinking about all of the reasons why I would have listened to Prussia in the first place and gotten myself in this trouble with Germany. One reason burned out all of the others and a single word, a single name stood out in my head.

I had to remind myself, that in that moment, I was doing this so that I would keep myself sane until the moment I was granted to see my baby brother again. I needed some sort of relief from this pressure that had built up so endearingly between my thighs.

Ignoring Germany’s question, I parted my lips and whispered as seductively as I could. “Germany…I’m so hot…please…”

Cold blue eyes bore into me. I knew he was watching every motion, every movement that I made. My tongue snaked out and slid along dry lips and I closed my eyes as a small needy whine escaped my parted mouth. I pressed a half-curled fist to my temple and tangled the fingers of my other hand into my soft, cool locks. My body arched up and words that belonged to the Devil slipped out in the German tongue.

“ _Please…help me_.” I pleaded. Who could have thought I knew even that much of the Germany language. I guess living with two Germans was enough to pick up on a few things here and there. “ _I don’t know what’s wrong with me…i-it hurts_.” I nearly moaned.

“Italy…” He had said. His deep voice had rumbled through my chest and I had shivered in the anticipation of the moment. He was going to devour me. I could tell by the gleam in his eyes, the one that shone brighter the moment he leaned over me. It was definitely the aphrodisiac kicking in for sure this time. “I’m going to kiss you now.” He said huskily.

The next thing I knew, he had slammed his lips to mine and nearly knocked all wind from my lungs.

I hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of my lips and, at my grant of access, delved inside my mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of old wine being exchanged in the intermingling of our billowing breaths. My arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck. In an instant I had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against my own. I tossed my head onto the sheets below me and pleaded into the hot air for Germany to help me, to get rid of the fire burning within me. The aphrodisiac had been transferred from his saliva to me through the kiss. I could nearly feel its slight burn as it rolled down my throat and seeped into my bloodstream as fast as I got drunk. My cries were the drug rolling off of my tongue and voicing its own desires.

And, oh, did he take the hint.

 He reached up a hand to grab the top button of my shirt. In a moment, his arm tensed and his muscles bulged, and before I knew it, he had effectively ripped off my good Armani button-down.

Had I been sober, I would have cried and whined over the fact that my favorite shirt was now ruined beyond repair. I would have thrown myself at Prussia’s feet, since he was the one to choose my particular shirt, and I would have pleaded with him to find a replacement. I would have made a fool of myself, had I been sober.

That same hand that had torn the shirt off of my skin reached down and palmed at my already hard, leaking arousal. I threw back my head in pure pleasure and moaned so loudly, so sweetly that Germany grunted at the noise. I think he actually knew he wasn’t going to get any attention from me in the way that I was getting from him. I think he knew, even then that I was a virgin and this was my first time I had opened myself to anyone but myself and my brother. I had hoped he knew then that I was only doing this for my own selfish reasons, and that this was only a mutual agreement until the moment I was sober.

Hot, hard kisses trailed down my bare chest and those burning lips kneaded the sensitive skin of my nipples. It felt so good, and my body was being washed away in wave after wave of pure pleasure. My mind kept on reminded me that this was _wrong_ , this wasn’t Roma’s doing, but my body didn’t care. It was getting was it wanted, what it craved, what it desired and nothing was going to ruin the moment of my first building release.

Germany’s mouth moved further down my body, down my skin, leaving a hot trial of fire in its wake. My hands reached down and tangled into his hair, upsetting the neat order of when he had pushed it back with a generous amount of hair gel. It didn’t hit me until he had nearly touched _there_ with his lips, as to what his intentions with his mouth were. Shock registered in my mind and I became frantic.

“No-!” I cried, my hands desperately trying to find security in his hair. I gripped the blond strands between my fingers and sighed when he stopped to look up and regard my expression. 

“Italy…?” he asked worried. “Am I hurting you?...Or do you not want this?”

“No…” I nearly moaned as his hand had continued to mold into my erection.  “I w-want this…just…not _t-that_ …not with your m-mouth.” Taking the hint, he moved back up the length of my body and leaned over me, supported by his hands flat on the bed beside my head.

“Then I’ll just do it with my hand.” He said, staring right at me, through me. He got off me and crawled onto the bed so that his back was against the headboard; legs spread wide and butt on the pillows. “Come here,” he said, motioning for me to sit between his parted thighs. “sit with your back to me…”

Half-aware of what was going on, I dragged myself over to him and sat accordingly. My body slumped against his broad chest and he situated my limbs the way he wanted; spreading my legs open and throwing one over his tone thigh, while one of my hands rested on his other thigh and the other hand curled into the sheets below. I closed my eyes and hoped that this could be over quickly.

Large, calloused hands trailed hot fingers up the skin of my thighs and my first instinct was to snap my legs together.

“Relax.” Germany had whispered into my ears and I forced myself to take a breath and relax into his touch. The higher he went, the more frantic my breathing became, until I was panting fast but quietly. My thighs trembled under his touch and when his hand reached between my legs I knew this was it. This was the moment my body longed for, the moment my mind dreaded.

Softly, so gently, his fingertips grazed my straining muscle as he breathed hotly into my ear.

“Italy.” He growled lowly. It was almost possessive, and if I hadn’t been in such a state, I would have run away as far as I could. I was not Germany’s and no matter what I let him do to me, I was not going to have him think I was any part of his. My only response was to open my mouth and moan a sinful word that set the fire dancing in my gut long before anything much really happened.

“ _Lovino._ ” I moaned sweetly into the hot air. Behind me, Germany tense and then relaxed. I guess that it was in the moment he really understood the gravity of my situation and the only reason I had come to him was for my own selfish desires. That did little to discourage him though. Being the proud German that he was, he was going to finish what he had seemingly initiated.

I cried out sweetly as his hands suddenly took into motion, and his skin kneaded forbiddingly into my virgin flesh. He kept on working at my arousal and I let myself get swept away in the intensity of my first real hand job.

I focused hard on the image of baby fratello that I had kept so dearly burned into my mind’s eye. His dark, mahogany hair, those piercing hazel eyes; that’s all I really remembered of the details of him…oh and of course, the prominent curl that rose up and stood tangent to that natural fall of his hair.

As the broad chest behind me rose and fell, and as wave after wave of hot breath washed over my skin, I found myself closer to the edge of darkness. The closest I had even been, and god, did I wonder hard as to why I never let myself venture out of my promise to fratello. And at the slightest sensation of someone tugging my curl, wrapping it around their fingers, I found a sheet of white stars scatter my vision and then I don’t remember anything more.

I don’t remember Germany putting me to bed and tucking me under his sheets, I don’t remember curling up to his side after he cleaned me up, I don’t remember why I was so drunk off of only one drink that night.

What I do remember is that I woke up with the weirdest hangover, and my body, for once, felt relieved of a great burden. I stumbled out of bed in a groggy state and walked down stairs. I remembered, for the most part what had happened the night before, but I was supposed to be an airhead, so I pretended nothing happened when I nearly tripped at the kitchen entrance and wrung my arms around Germany’s neck.

“Ve~! Germany~! Can we have some pasta this morning~?”

“Nein.” Came the reply. “You cannot keep eating pasta all the time. It’s not that good for you.” A hesitant pat was delivered to my head.

I whined, begged, and cried.

 Germany sighed. I guessed he realized that some things never change.


	4. The First Night of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title suggests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it: the last chapter to Fratello. I hope you enjoy it!

When the war was over, Germany let me see my baby brother. I was so happy! I was finally going to be able to see my baby brother after such a long time! We were to meet up with Romano and Spain at Germany’s border.

The first glimpse of my brother sent me running forward and hugging him as if I had only saw him the day before, and not ten years ago. I got really sad when he acted distant and shoved me away. It was clear he didn’t want to touch me after so long. Maybe he realized what we had between us was wrong to most of the world and was disgusted in our love that we had for each other…I couldn’t tell from the look on his face. Germany was just standing there all quiet and big brother Spain was crying for some reason.

When I asked him what was wrong, he just said he was happy. That confused me a lot. Why would a person cry when they are happy? Aren’t you supposed to cry when you’re sad?

When we were sitting down for dinner, Germany suggested Roma and I sleep together. I was so happy that I didn’t have to say anything. I just smiled to wide I thought my cheeks were going to split. Roma didn’t look very happy though. He just continued eating with that cold look in his eyes. He must have really hated me.

After we had eaten and showered, we pulled down the covers and lay in the bed side-by-side. I was so nervous, so worried that he hated me I shook with my fears. If he noticed, he didn’t say anything, thank God in heaven.

“Romano?” I asked.

“Hmm?” he asked, turning to me.

“C-can….I…c-cuddle with you?”

My voice shook with my uneasy emotions. He didn’t say anything a just nodded. Was he only saying that to be nice? He must have really hated me, I had thought as I cautiously wrapped my arms around his chest and put my leg over his legs. He was so warm I just wanted to stay like that forever!

 “Fratello?” I asked, wondering if I should ask him if he was angry at me.

“Hmm?” he hummed. It sounded like he was about to fall asleep. I decided against it and instead choose a different approach.

“I missed you.”

“And I you, Feli.” he whispered. My heart fluttered with hope. Maybe…

“And onii-chan?” My voice shook slightly, but I was going to find out if he was mad at me or not.

“Hmm?”

“I love you…” I blurted out.

“Ti amo…fratello.”

My heart flew out of my chest at his words and I knew that he wasn’t mad, and that he really loved me. I had to take my chances. This was the moment I would tell him the truth and open my emotions to him. There was no time to loose, I had thought as I called his attention to me

“I want you.” He stiffened and then asked me what I meant. I repeated myself and leaned in closer so that he could hear me clearer. “I really want you. I want to go all the way…”

Again he questioned me and I ignored it. “Take me…” I held my breath and my heart nearly sank as he answered.

“I can’t.”

That was it, the closet had been opened and he shut it closed in my face. I guessed that he really didn’t want me in _that_ way since many people look down on incest. He must have been punished and laughed at when others’ found out.

 And then he spoke and explained that he didn’t know how. In return I told him I didn’t know how either. I told him that I wanted to try out our first time as lovers and he had sighed…I didn’t know what to expect, but when he said that he wanted to tell me something first the only thing I could focus on was the fact that he had agreed. In my happiness I kissed his shoulder.

He began to tell me about him and big brother Spain. He told me how he came across France masturbating and later that night Spain did the same to him.

“I betrayed you!” He had cried out.

  1. He thought that I was upset he had let Spain take away his innocence. I leaned forward and kissed him, to shut him up. When I pulled away as fast as I had kissed him, I explained what had happened with Germany.



I guess he realized then that we were equal.

After that I don’t remember much of the details of our conversation. I remember him asking me about when Germany had jerked me off and then we figured out that our curls were connected somehow. I could feel when he touched his and vice versa. I thought it was really weird and cool. He wanted to test our theory and it turned out true after he had got me really hot and I had accidentally made him come without even touching him.

He got mad at me for some reason and started fighting with me and that’s when our curls got knotted together and we had to ask Germany to help us. He left and came back with Spain for extra help. When they were trying to get our knot out Romano leaned forward and kissed me. It was really weird at first because it was my first kiss. It seemed really sloppy and all hot, not to mention that our teeth knocked together a few times. Otherwise it was nice, I guess.

What I really liked, and I’m never going to forget the detail, is when he pulled away and then kissed me hard and bit into my lip. I guess I have a thing for some things being rough…Must be something I picked up from Germany and his weird fetishes.

I remember when Germany and big brother Spain left Romano turned off the light and I was feeling really hot. I hugged him from behind him and whined really low.

“Fratello…I’m so hot…save me from this fire…”

The next thing I knew, he had pushed me into the wall and pushed his knee in my crotch. Like I said before, I had this secret liking for rough actions, so I pulled him close and kiss him again as I wrapped a leg around his waist. I wanted him to know just how much his actions turned me on.

After that, he carried me to the bed where I discovered that he was _way_ bigger than me. That didn’t stop me from giving him a blowjob. I managed to tell him in my embarrassment that I had practiced on the zucchini in the back of Germany’s fridge. He stuck his fingers in me and then he put _it_ in. God he was so big, it almost hurt. But he went really slowly at first, so it wasn’t as painful as it could have been.

I don’t remember much detail of the rest of the night except that I felt so good and that he didn’t come in me. He had pulled out and sucked me off as I did to him. I really liked when he fingered me though. He seemed to have memorized my erogenous spot.

After we came and were done, I had gotten up and cleaned us off with a washcloth from the bathroom. Then we clean up the bed and changed the sheets before lying back down. I fell asleep almost instantly. Man, did I have the best dreams that night. I dreamt incest wasn’t a bad thing to everyone else and we got married and lived in a nice big home, like Nanno’s old house.

The next morning I woke up smiling. Baby fratello was curled up in my arms and snoring very loudly. His breath was so warm against my skin, I loved it.

Anyway, I want to say that we are currently living together. It’s been two years since we saw each other for the first time after ten years. Of course, we continued to have sex. It was the spice and the drug that kept us sane through some of the harsh reactions of the other nations to our incestuous relationship. Too bad.

They don’t know what they are missing.

I would love to talk about that time I topped baby brother, but he gets all flustered and embarrassed when I bring it up to him. When other people are around he yells at me for being vulgar…whatever that means. So anyway, the only reason I won’t write the details is because I don’t want him to yell at me if he finds this document. I don’t like when he talks down to me…it makes me feel sick…however, I do love when he speaks up to me…I get turned on so hard…call me a fetish freak…

Ve~! I’m dying to say one detail though! One can’t hurt, right? …Well just know, baby brother has a very tight butt~!

_Ti amo troppo, fratello!!!_

Ve…don’t kill me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote these stories about two years ago, they were an adventure. I had plenty of fun writing them, and I just wanted to share them with you guys. I hope you weren't too disappointed with my old writing. (I was such a n00b back then...hell, I still feel like one now!)
> 
> On another note. I know I fucked up their ages. Lovino is actually the older one..but I don't think it hurt the story...eh?
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Andiamo!


End file.
